If I Don't Dare
by FogsBlue
Summary: Written for the 'Every Single Time' smutathon on LiveJournal. A different take on what happened in 'World War Three'. The Doctor and Rose realise a few things before they risk it all.


"If we could just get out of here..." Rose sighs.

It's been a strange day and Rose is having trouble understanding just how she ended up here. She is trapped in a room with an MP from somewhere she's never heard of. With tall, ugly green aliens that want to destroy Earth just outside the room. What makes it really odd... well, she reflects, surprisingly it's not the aliens, but the fact the room she's trapped in is the Cabinet room in 10 Downing Street.

And the last thing Rose expects right then, is to hear the Doctor to say, "There's a way out."

Stunned, she looks at him, "What?"

"There's always been a way out," the Doctor tells Rose gravely. He's known there's a way out for a while. But the idea distresses him, more than he can understand. He cares for Rose. Of course he does, she's his companion. But when he looks at her, young and vibrant... the way she is watching him, puzzled, but with complete faith... he knows he feels so much more for her. But that faith... it's causing him to hesitate. He doesn't want to lose that.

Rose looks at the Doctor with confusion. There's a way out? Shouldn't that make him happy? He should be striding around with that grin on his face that says he's going to save the world. Instead he looks as if the whole situation couldn't possibly be any worse than it is right now. She wonders what the cost of using the way out could possibly be that he sounds as if he's about to watch his universe collapse.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asks in frustration. She trusts him, but she's the first to admit, sometimes she doesn't understand him.

The Doctor can't bring himself to answer Rose directly, he doesn't want to lose her. If he's honest, that's why he didn't say anything sooner, because even if they survive, will Rose want to stay with him? Instead he speaks to Jackie, "Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

Rose sighs as she hears Jackie almost yelling through the phone, "Don't you dare! Whatever it is, don't you dare!"

Rose glances at Harriet, whose slight, tentative smile suggests to Rose that she is taken in by the Doctor's look of calm control. Rose isn't. She can see the tension he is holding in, as he replies to her mum simply, "That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies."

Walking to stand opposite him, Rose says, with complete confidence in her Doctor "Do it."

"You don't even know what it is." The Doctor is shocked and more than a little bit in awe as he looks at Rose and asks "You'd just let me?"

"Yeah" is all Rose can say. She doesn't think more is needed, as she looks at the Doctor, trying to show him how much she trusts him, the faith she has in him, and the love she feels for him.

The Doctor is not sure what he's seeing, if Rose was looking at anyone else like that, he'd say it was love, but she can't be directing that at him, can she?

The Doctor wonders if Jackie decides the moment he's having with Rose is too long, when she interrupts with a plea, "Please, Doctor. Please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid!"

While he doesn't agree with Jackie about Rose being just a kid, he understands what she's saying, Rose is young, but he needs Jackie to see the reality of the situation, "Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

Before Jackie has a chance to respond, Rose asks him quietly "Then what're you waitin' for?"

The Doctor just stares at Rose, trying to understand her, the faith she has in him, the love, and he's now sure it is love, that he can see in her eyes. He doesn't know how to say what he really needs and wants to say but manages, "I could save the world but lose you."

Rose looks at the Doctor in surprise; he can see the exact moment Rose understands exactly what he's _actually_ saying. He can tell it wasn't what Rose was expecting, but as the small smile on her face is showing him, she's more than all right with what he's telling her.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet interrupts. She can see what is happening between the alien and the young woman, but now isn't the time. Or maybe it's the perfect time, but some details need to be sorted first.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie shouts down the phone.

Harriet, opens with her already well-used phrase, "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and on behalf of the people I command you. Do it."

"Doctor," Jackie screeches, wanting a word with the woman who seems happy to put her daughter at risk, "Put that 'Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North' on the phone right now!"

"Harriet, catch," He unplugs and throws Rose's phone to Harriet and says, "Maybe you can get Jackie Tyler to listen to reason!" He rolls his eyes and mutters "Not likely, though."

The Doctor looks at Rose, taking note of her smirk as she listens to Jackie screaming loud enough that even without the speaker, they can both still hear her telling off Harriet, "I don' care if you're the bleedin' Prime Minister! That's my daughter in there! You're not doing anything that'll risk her life!"

"Mrs Tyler, I understa..." Harriet says, before being cut off by more of Jackie's screaming "I don't think so, or you wouldn't even..."

The Doctor glances to Harriet and gestures her towards the cupboard, "Would you mind having that discussion in there. If ya like, call your mother as well, but I need to have a private word with Rose. Now."

Harriet looks between them, the alien and the young woman, nods and heads into the cupboard, closing the door behind her. Harriet wants to give the Doctor and Rose what time they can have together, but there are some things she just doesn't need to know.

Rose quirks her head at the Doctor and asks "You need a word? We really got time for tha', Doctor?"

The Doctor nods as he strides around the table, heading for the woman he's come to realise means more than the entire planet to him, "Yes Rose, we have time."

As the Doctor nears Rose, she turns to face him, leaning back against to the large table. He walks up, stopping as close as he can to her without actually touching and looks at Rose carefully. Slowly, giving her time to move if she wants, he lowers his face to hers. She moves... not away, but closer. Their lips crash together.

Rose feels as if she's been waiting for this moment since this strange day began. The Doctor feels as if he's been waiting for this since 'There's me'. He pulls back a little, dropping soft kisses on Rose's lips before taking her waist and lifting her onto the table.

Rose is sitting there, breathing heavily and looking at him with wide eyes - she hopes the Doctor's not about to stop this now. The Doctor rests his forehead on Rose's, opens his mouth to say something, to find that impossible as Rose leans forwards and captures it again. Given what Rose is now doing with her tongue, he decides talking can wait. Apparently Rose agrees as she slides her hands under his jumper to run her hands up his chest and rest them over his hearts. At the same time the Doctor hands move from Rose's waist, under her shirt. They glide up and down the smooth skin of her sides, brushing the outer curves of her breasts.

Rose breaks away from the kiss to catch her breath, again, saying "You know Doctor, your idea of having a word seems to include very few actual words."

The Doctor laughs quietly and grins, "Actions speak louder and all, but if you'd rather talk..."

"No, no, this is good," Rose replies, "We should definitely continue."

To emphasise her point she pushes at his jacket and the Doctor lets it fall to the floor before yanking his jumper off as well. Taking the bottom edge of Rose's top he starts pulling it up, feeling a thrill that she's helping him by raising her arms. Her leg hooks around him, drawing him closer to her until he's standing between her thighs, feeling the strength of her legs holding him, revelling in the sensation of the heat radiating from her and knowing that this where he always belongs.

"Definitely continue, it is," The Doctor says.

Running her hands down the Doctor's chest and pausing at his waistband, Rose glances at him, feeling shy for the first time since he kissed her. He smiles softly at her and kisses her again, moving his own hands round to the front of her jeans, rubbing softly at the seam before popping the button and unzipping the fly. Following the Doctor's lead, she undoes his fly and then pushes his jeans to the floor.

Through the thin material of his boxer briefs Rose can see that he's most definitely aroused. She moves her hand, hesitantly touches him and is overjoyed when his head drops forward and he groans. Leaning into Rose's neck, the Doctor kisses her softly. Grabbing her by the waist, he stands her up, dragging his fingers down her hips and legs as he takes her jeans and underwear to the floor. He stands up slowly, his hands softly sliding over her skin until they reach her waist again and he picks her up to sit her back on the edge of the table.

In awe of the fact Rose is sitting before him almost naked, the Doctor pauses to just look at her.

"Next time," he says, noting how hopeful Rose looks at that, "Next time, we're doing this when we don't have to save the world."

Rose nods in agreement before reaching for the Doctor's briefs and pushing them far enough down his legs that gravity takes them to the floor. Feeling brave, Rose takes his erection in hand and strokes his length slowly. The Doctor runs his hand down her stomach and between her legs, he brushes between her curls, feeling that she's slick and ready for him.

Deciding they've taken enough time, Rose hooks her arms around the Doctor's neck and her legs around his, kissing him thoroughly and drawing him to her, as close as she can. The Doctor moves to position his length at her entrance. The Doctor and Rose look at each other as he thrusts his hips forward, sliding into her.

The Doctor, overwhelmed with the sensation of being inside Rose, drops his head forward to rest on her shoulder, softly kissing her there. Rose, feeling full and extremely needy starts wiggling as much as she can in this position. Realising that she, like him, needs more, the Doctor starts moving, hips thrusting sharply Rose's feet lock together at the top of his thighs, as if to make sure he can't move away.

There's little noise in the room, just the quiet moans of Rose and the Doctor as they both move closer to their release. The Doctor's hips move at a steady rhythm as Rose arches back, encouraging him deeper, while she tries to find just what she needs to push her over that edge.

The Doctor moves his hand down to where they're joined and teases Rose's clitoris as he thrusts hard. Rose sinks her teeth into his neck to avoid screaming, as her body clenches around him as she comes. Feeling her muscles tightening around his length, the Doctor locks onto Rose's neck, bites down, thrusts hard once more and comes as well.

When they've both come down from their orgasms, they look at each other and shyly smile.

Before either of them can say anything they hear a voice, Harriet's, "Excuse me, but are you done, Doctor? This phone keeps ringing and I cannot talk to that woman anymore."


End file.
